Seven
by Aralain
Summary: The war has ended and it was hard-won. The one thing Suzume wants more than anything is to be reunited with Taka: the only name she has for the ANBU liaison who had faithfully aided her throughout her time as an infiltrator in Iwagakure. Will he find her like he promised many months ago? Sugary-sweet one shot with my favorite main man! ;-) Please enjoy! Short followup, not my best
1. Chapter 1

Title: Homecoming

Disclaimer: Gai and the others do not belong to me… only Suzume.

This is my attempt at a one shot. I am apparently unable to write a story without creating a whole picture of a character, but I tried to keep it simple and sweet. I hope at least one of you gets a cavity…

The bar was extremely lively tonight in the wake of the declaration of peace between the Iwa and Konoha, the last two to agree. Though it was technically a year after the ceasefire, it was an important day nonetheless. They were officially NOT at war anymore. The weight of the world had lightened for the shinobi of Konoha.

They'd lost nearly a quarter of their forces in the Third Ninja War and now that it was over, there was only cause for celebration. If the dead needed to be mourned, this would come the next day, but tonight was for the celebration of life. The beauty of being a shinobi, was the ability to live in the moment. The hokage had informed all the shinobi bars that no shinobi was to be charged tonight. They were paid ample money by the hokage himself to ensure that glasses were filled and Shinobi were happy.

Maito Gai was one of these such shinobi, but as he was also a Captain, he saw it as his duty to remain coherent enough to assist in the fallout that would clearly follow such an unstructured and entertaining evening. He was sure that his youthfulness and vigilance should prevent his comrades from getting into too much trouble and he welcomed the challenge.

Hatake Kakashi for his part, was getting as obliterated as possible, but it took a while since his mask limited when he could take a drink. He had a team as well, but they were all chuunin and they were damn well able to take care of themselves. He glanced at Kotetsu who was laughing loudly beside him… too loudly. His eyes followed Kotetsu's to a very attractive kunoichi near the bar.

"Number six down," Genma laughed, walking around behind Gai and sitting down.

"You'd think they'd get the hint," Kotetsu said, throwing back another drink.

"She's been deep cover for three years. I'm pretty sure she would appreciate a break from all the attention. I heard she broke half the hearts of Iwagakure when she disappeared," Izumo added in. Kakashi sighed. He didn't dislike his chuunin comrades, but they tended to chatter a bit too much for his liking. For all Gai's insanity, at least he knew how to enjoy a drink in peace and quiet even if he could do nothing else quietly.

"Dumb asses, letting a woman into their village so easily. What is it about men?" Anko's voice chimed in as she joined them. "One glance at a pretty face and you all get weak in the knees."

"Gai, you're awfully quiet," Genma said, drawing the attention of more than one of their fellow jounin. He looked up from his drink with a sparkling smile and a thumbs up.

"That's simply because I know I will be the one to take that gorgeous young kunoichi home at the end of this beautiful springtime evening!" he declared loudly. Laughter rang out from all around them, but Kakashi didn't join in. He looked at Gai seriously. Gai made a lot of declarations, but he'd never said anything like that. He didn't talk about women like that and while he was often overconfident, Kakashi knew for a fact that Gai did not carry that over into his personal life. In fact, Kakashi hadn't seen him talk to more than a couple women in the last few years outside of work.

"Seriously Gai, I would bet a weeks pay that you couldn't even get that girl to say yes to YOU getting HER a drink," Kotetsu said.

"Ah, my comrade, you clearly underestimate the power of the most youthful, handsome jounin of Konohagakure! She will be leaving this bar with me and no other man!" Gai exclaimed loudly, drawing even more attention from around them. Kakashi slipped his new copy of Icha Icha into his pocket and leaned back, watching with unabashed interest as his comrade displayed this persistently unusual behavior.

"Gai, look at her!" Izumo exclaimed. "She's the prettiest shinobi I've ever seen. The only one she'd even look at would be Kakashi. Besides, she's clearly too wrapped up in herself to look at anyone else. It'd take a lot to get a girl like that to pry open her le-"

Kakashi grabbed Gai's arm as his fist flew forward, stopping it just before it hit Izumo square in the face. It was a reflex, not a conscious act, but Kakashi was glad for it simply for Izumo's reaction. Izumo's eyes went crossed as he stared at the fist that had come inches from smashing his face into a more concave shape before collapsing backwards into his chair, wide eyes darting around in shock. Gai's fist fell to his side and he drew a deep breath before smiling broadly once more. Kakashi waited until he'd relaxed fully before sitting back down.

"There is no need to be discourteous because the kunoichi has jilted you Izumo! It must hurt to be rejected is such a manner, but I hope you understand that I cannot have you speaking of my future wife in that fashion."

"Future… what?" Izumo muttered, staring at him like he was crazy. Actually, everyone at the table was gaping at him similarly.

Gai didn't respond though. He walked across the bar to where the young woman was seated, speaking with a very pretty chuunin who was laughing and chattering along. Both went silent as Gai stepped up though. He placed a hand over the pretty woman's as she lifted it to touch her hair. Then he placed his other hand over her arm and she looked down at it for a moment, as if contemplating whether to remove it from her person, probably in a violent manner.

Gai leaned forward and whispered something into her ear. She reddened slightly, then smiled a brilliant, blinding smile that nearly matched Gai's in force and warmth. Gai held out his other hand and she took it allowing him to help her down from the stool. She was wearing a black fishnet top covered by a green chuunin vest as well as long black pants. Her long auburn bangs fell over a red headband and down her back in waves. Clearly that wasn't what had drawn most of the attention though as it wasn't far off from standard chuunin wear. No, it was those eyes: brilliant blue flecked with a bright yellow color. When she look up at Gai they were full of excitement and admiration. She brought her other hand up to hold onto his arm and Gai led her proudly towards the door.

"Kakashi, keep an eye on my team," he instructed. Kakashi's mouth was as wide open as all the others at the table, but thankfully his mask covered up the fact.

"Kakashi, tell me you understood that?" Izumo choked out.

"Iwa… You said she was undercover in Iwa?" Kakashi asked Izumo. He set his glass down, smiling behind his mask. "Gai was the ANBU correspondent between an undercover infiltrator in Iwagakure working near the kage there."

"Gai?" Raidou exclaimed. There was an awed silence.

"Well good for him! Lucky Bastard," Anko exclaimed, raising her glass with a smirk. The others raised their glasses as well and they all took a drink to that… even Kakashi.

"Suzume," she whispered to herself. She'd finally walked out of her 72 hour hold and that was the first thing she'd wanted to do. She'd wanted to say her name aloud. She smiled a small, pretty smile, her eyes light with excitement. "Suzume," she said louder, glancing at the guard behind her who gave her a small, contained smile.

"Welcome home Suzume-san," he said. She giggled. She turned, straightening and bowing with a bit of flourish, her long dark waves falling over her shoulders.

"Thank you very much," she said. As she turned from the prison entrance to the department of interrogations and took her first steps, the feel of the ground was different even. It was early spring, but the clutches of the winter had held for the most part. The ground was hard and unyielding, but there were glimpses, glimpses that indicated that the beauty of spring was close by. She drew a deep breath and the scent of flowers filled her nose. The sun's rays even felt different. She found her way to the nearest training ground, walking out in the center of it and laying back in the grass, staring up at the clouds in the sky: white and untroubling.

She was home and the feeling was singularly magnificent. The sense of 'home' was something entirely new and wonderful. Three years ago when she'd left the village, it had been expected that she would only be gone for a couple months, but she'd been so good at it. She'd climbed the village hierarchy so quickly, played the game so well… no one could even imagine bringing her out of there. Well, no one except Suzume. She'd been trapped, trapped in a village that did hate and still hated her own with more passion than any other village in the world.

She was very happy to leave Itado Minori behind. For her part, she hoped to never hear that name again, but she knew that would be impossible. She'd spent three years, four months, and thirteen days as Itado Minori and that wasn't exactly something one could shed in a three day hold in Interrogations Department. She knew a way to start though.

Suzume heard the bars were going to be crazy tonight, all the shinobi out on their worst behavior which sounded like a hell of a lot of fun. She'd been raised in the Infiltrations Division so she didn't have many friends, but there was one. He said he would find her when she got here, but she might as well try to make it easy for him. She sat up, smiling to herself. She didn't even know his name… or his face… but she knew him. She knew his heart.

The wind blew past her, sending her long curly red hair flying around her. She turned her head with the wind, watching her curls dance on the breeze until her eyes met a pair of dark ones directly before her. The man stopped what he was doing, clearly pulverizing the post before him. His black eyes widened, hands falling to his sides as his mouth opened as if to speak. She lifted a hand in greeting, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth, but it was getting late into the afternoon and she wanted to look… well she sure as hell wasn't wearing civilians after the last couple years of pretending to be one… she wanted to look like a shinobi again before the night came upon them.

Suzume left the training ground with a light tread. She found her apartment as it was when she left. It appeared the hokage had even had someone clear the dust away which was extremely considerate of him. He would have had to have a jounin come down to disengage her traps. She had been a bit paranoid before she'd left. She supposed it had served her well in Iwa, paranoia was a spy's best friend after all, but now she didn't need to feel that and she was glad. She closed her door behind herself, locking it then smiling at the thought that she didn't need to do so.

While she'd been allowed to take a good long shower at the Interrogations Department, it wasn't the same as being at home. She'd missed her bathtub. She hadn't had one in Iwa. She looked at it for a long moment, before starting the water. She was going to take her time. She was going to relax. As she ran the water, she walked back into the main room. The apartment was small, but it was functional and it was hers… Suzume's.

At twenty years old, she was sure she had changed much since leaving here at sixteen… but seeing everything, she felt sixteen again. The room was full of little nicknacks, clear indications of just how young she'd been. There was even a stack of kunai in disorder near her wardrobe. She walked slowly across the room, carefully picking them up one at a time and placing them safely away in a drawer.

As Suzume stood, she noticed that she still had her favorite stuffed sparrow on her bed, the one her father had given her when she'd graduated the academy. He'd been lost on a mission a few years later, but she'd been in Infiltrations Training before then. No one had even thought to tell her for weeks after he'd been put to rest. She shook her head, that bitterness something she'd put behind her long ago. He'd be proud of her. She'd spied nearly through an entire war. She was different because of it and she was strong.

Suzume glanced into the bathroom to ensure the bathtub wasn't going to overflow before positioning herself before a full-length outside the door. She considered herself for a moment. She'd grown alright, quite a bit and she'd gotten very good at using her particular assets to garner attention, but that wasn't the type of attention she wanted from Him. She had no plans to manipulate him or use him. She didn't need to do that sort of thing anymore. If he truly cared for her, he would know her no matter what she wore, how she painted her face, or did her hair. He was not shallow like so many she'd met. He was deep, wonderful, and slightly erratic, but he was more than what was on the surface.

Suzume made her way back to the bathroom, turning off the tap and removing her low-cut brown shirt and tight-fitting black pants. She slipped out of her fishnet undershirt and removed her undergarments setting them aside, certain that she never wanted to wear the color brown again for as long as she lived. As she stepped into the warm water, she let out a sigh of content, lowering her body into the water and relaxing her tired muscles.

The fragrance of the oil she'd poured into the tub washed over her, calming and relaxing her further. She noticed the lineup of various soaps, shampoos, and conditioners. She may have never had a mother to show her how to be feminine, but as most Female Infiltrators were taught taking proper care of yourself and looking your best was often essential to a mission's success. She stared at the line for a long moment before picking the least-scented soap she could remember. It turned out it was a scrub and she shrugged, beginning to scrape away the remnants of Iwagakure, imagined though they were.

Her skin was red by the time she finished that and she took some time to relax into the wonderful-smelling water. There was a knock on her door, and she groaned softly to herself, but hefted herself up. She wrapped herself in a towel and hurried to the front door, opening it a small amount. She stared down at the brown package on the ground before her. She quickly opened the door and snatched it, closing it sharply once more. She walked to the counter of the small kitchenette, setting the box down and frowning at it. There was no note or anything of the sort so she was cautious as she opened it.

When she pulled back the wrapping and got to the contents, she stared at it for a few moments, blinking in surprise. She hadn't even thought about… of course her old uniforms wouldn't fit her, but who could have brought this? Sure enough was an exact replica of her uniform before her mobilization to Iwagakure… well not quite exact. She lifted the long-sleeved fishnet and was sure that it was her size… her current size. She held out the pants which were her size as well. She'd grown a few inches in the last three years.

"Was it you Taka?" she whispered, referring to Him. It was his ANBU name of course. She walked across the room, laying the clothes out on the bed and smiling at them with tears sparkling in her eyes.

Suzume couldn't wait to meet him, to truly meet him. She had to hurry. He'd find her. She knew it and she had to see him, to touch his face, his true face and maybe even to hold his hand again? She chuckled inwardly at how silly that would sound to most coming from a Pink Scroll Kunoichi: a kunoichi trained specifically for missions that involved and required feminine persuasion or manipulation. Still, she really didn't have much personal experience… not really. It was all a smokescreen. She'd been taught by women. She had utilized certain tactics to gain interest, to garner attention, but she didn't really know what she was doing, no matter what anyone thought. She, like many other pink-scroll kunoichi, was a paradox.

Quickly draining the bathtub and choosing to use the shower to finish, Suzume sped up her preparations. She had to use an almost ridiculous amount of conditioner to tame the mess that was her hair, but she didn't complain even inwardly. By the time she finished, she stood at the foot of her bed in a bra and panties staring at the uniform before her. He'd known… he'd known that she wanted to be who she was now, a shinobi, a true shinobi. She had missed him. Half of the time he was insightful and the other half he was utterly oblivious, but she missed him and she could really meet him tonight. She stepped into the black pants, noticing a whirlpool embroidered on the left thigh.

Suzume pulled the fishnet over her head and was suddenly struck by an odd feeling, a fear. What if he didn't come? What if he had not been as sincere as she thought or what if he was disgusted by her as this? Should she find something else? She couldn't know that he was the one to bring this here. It could just as easily been one of her cousins.

If it wasn't Taka that had brought this, should she dress more like he would be used to? She clutched the new chuunin jacket nervously, walking to stand in front of the mirror, staring at herself, her freshly-dried hair falling in curly waves down to her elbows, disguising her too-broad shoulders and too-small ears, fishnet barely concealing a litany of scars from her early years as a shinobi. She was struck dumb for a few moments, unsure what to think. If he turned away from her, it would hurt badly. She hadn't put herself out like this in a long time… ever.

Suzume shook her head. No, she knew he would not turn from her. He cared about her like she cared about him. She was sure of it. He was a good man and she was lucky to have caught his eye, but then he was lucky too. She knew she was a good shinobi and she was aware that even though her ears were too small and her shoulders too broad, she was pretty in her own way. She knew this because there was no way men would react as they did to her if she weren't at least passably attractive. Perhaps this was the only reason Taka liked her...

Suzume took a deep breath, shaking off her childish thoughts and jerking on her chuunin jacket. Even if he didn't want her, she still had a whole world of possibilities before her here and now. She had performed a successful infiltration, maintained her position, and supplied Konoha with information during three years of wartime. She'd be a jounin by the end of the summer, if only a Special Jounin. She'd earned her place and while she hoped and prayed he'd be beside her, she could stand just fine on her own two feet.

Quickly outlining her eyes with a dark pencil and applying a small bit of mascara, she swept her long hair off to the side and secured it over her right shoulder in a loose tie, allowing it to fall over her chuunin jacket. Finally, she reached for the last thing in the box. She glanced over at her nightstand where her own headband rested. She already had one, but someone had sent her this? It was strange. The cloth was a brilliant red color. It was the only thing altered about the package. He wanted her to wear this…? She ran her hands along it, thinking for a short moment before nodding. She grasped it tightly and tied it across her forehead, her bangs falling over the top of it. The red color was different to be sure. She didn't dislike it, but she wondered why someone else had chosen it.

Glancing at the clock, she realized that the night had already started. It was nearly seven and she knew for a fact, the Konoha shinobi were admitted to the bars much earlier than that. She grabbed her small sparrow pouch on her way out, chuckling to herself as she noticed that it was just as childish and silly as she remembered. She didn't mind though. It was a piece of who she used to be and she was on a precipice… of who she had been, who she was and who she was going to become. Her excitement was simply uncontainable.

She found the streets as familiar as if she'd never left and soon she'd made it to the most popular of the Shinobi Bars. She'd remembered her Senpai in Infiltration discussing it, saying it was the perfect place to practice. She didn't care to practice today, but she did know that this was the most likely place he'd look for her. She wasn't sure why, but it just seemed more likely that he would look somewhere with more people. She sat at the bar, asking for a mild, sugary drink. The bartender smiled at her, probably relieved she hadn't started in on his dwindling high-end sake supply.

When the tired man sat the glass in front of her, he looked up and met her gaze. She smiled warmly at his double-take, but looked away before he could get the wrong idea.

The first man to walk up to her was at the prodding of his overly-loud friends. "Izumo, you said your name was?" she asked after a rather crass comment from someone at the table behind him.

"Y-yes," he said, clearly having had a few too many.

"Please inform your friends that I do not intend to engage in any of the clever scenarios that they have devised with you or any one of them," she told him. "Also, if you could remind them that I am wearing a headband which might indicate to them they should moderate their volume before making comments that one might construe as being highly offensive?" she said politely. Izumo's face flamed red and he stumbled off to his table, proceeding to start a small altercation. She shook her head, turning and holding up her hand to the bartender for another drink. He obliged quickly.

"You know, you're not exactly a familiar face around here. Are you a new shinobi?" he asked in a friendly, warm tone.

"No, actually. I returned a few days ago from a very long mission," she said.

"How long?" he asked, interested.

"Over three years," she replied. He sputtered, wordlessly for a moment.

"Some of the things you all go through," he said in awe. He was only a few years older than her, but he looked at her with a kind of admiration that caused her to blush.

"Really, it's just our job," she shrugged, believing that wholeheartedly.

"Just your job?" he repeated softly. She reached for her glass, but he covered her forearm with his hand, gripping it lightly and staring at her seriously "Well, thank you for doing your job, Shinobi-san," he said. She blinked and then he was gone again, helping another person across the bar.

"Suzume!?" a voice said loudly, over the still-rising music on the opposite side of the room. She turned sharply, eyes finding the fast-moving form moving towards her. She made the split-second decision to open her arms rather than fight the oncoming shinobi. Immediately, she was engulfed in two strong, thin arms. When she pulled back, she was met with a most welcome sight.

"Senpai!" she exclaimed, embracing her again. "It is such an honor to see you again!"

"Now, now, after pulling off a four year infiltration in our top enemy's shinobi village, I don't think you should be calling me senpai anymore, Suzume-chan!" the woman teased.

"Well then, Tsuka-san, I suppose I will have to break that habit," Suzume said.

"How have you been?" Tsuka asked. "Despite hot… I hear it's been hot in Earth Country this year."

"Well, since I've just returned near the end of winter, it's safe to say that I have not been overly warm these last few months," she said, shaking her head and laughing.

"Can I get you a drink?" Tsuka asked, smiling broadly.

"Since it's free, I don't suppose you will have that trouble "spending" your money on me will you?" Suzume teased her old friend.

"Not at all," Tsuka replied smartly.

"Any chance I can get you ladies a drink?" a man asked, walking up beside the two of them, just as they were settling into a pair of barstools. Suzume chuckled, thinking again how drinks were free tonight for all shinobi.

"Sorry sweetheart, I've just called dibs on this one. Try picking up someone else," Tsuka said, patting his shoulder. He stared at her for a long moment and Suzume was pretty sure he was about to start drooling, but he retreated anyway. She didn't want to know the type of scenarios had just run though his mind.

"So tell me Suzume, what did I miss while you were away? Did you find your one true love in Iwagakure and now must be separated from him by a village rivalry so vicious that it tears you apart inside?" Tsuka asked dramatically.

"Yes and no," Suzume smiled.

"Well that's utterly and completely unhelpful Suzume. You have got to give me more tha-"

"Tsuka, is that…" a man's voice broke through her sentence.

"Sure is, Ryo-kun!" Tsuka exclaimed, not even biting his head off for interrupting her, which was a big change in Suzume's opinion. Perhaps she was just distracted?

"We'd all thought you were dead until that last brief came over you know. Gave us one hell of a scare!" the tall, broad-chested chuunin huffed at her.

"Sorry, I missed my contact a couple times. It wasn't his fault. I was simply caught up in the changes occurring. It was good I was pulled out when I was. I was nearly swept up into a marriage," she said, frowning a bit at that. She could imagine how heart-broken Usagi would have been when he realized she was gone, how he would search for her… She just hoped he never figured out quite how much of a betrayal she had dealt him.

"High Ranking?"

"A Jounin Councilman. He will likely become the next Head of the Council," Suzume murmured, sighing at the thought.

"It's him isn't it!? YOU WERE REALLY IN LOVE!" Tsuka exclaimed.

"No, I never loved him," Suzume rejected the idea flatly.

"It's no wonder they didn't pull you out. How did you manage all that?" Ryo asked.

"That is a highly-classified story that would take a very long time to explain even if I were permitted to share the information," Suzume replied.

"Well, I suppose we'll need to find some time later on to break protocol, won't we?" Tsuka whispered conspiratorially. Suzume tried to look stern, but it lasted only a few moments before she was laughing. Tsuka hadn't changed all that much she could see. The thought was comforting.

"Ryo, come on!" a voice called from the crowd, barely reaching them over the loud music. Ryo looked over, waving his hand.

"Well, it's good to have you back, Suzume-san," Ryo said, nodding to her. She nodded in return.

Tsuka and Suzume spent the next hour or so speaking about the silliest and smallest details of their lives the last few years, swapping stories and even though Suzume was sure all of Tsuka's were far more interesting than her tales from her time as a civilian in their rival village, Tsuka still listened with rapt attention. She'd always been a good comrade, a patient teacher, but most importantly an understanding friend. They hadn't been all that close, but it was funny how things sort of rushed back to you even after years away.

After the sixth man took a shot and was denied by either one or the other of the two kunoichi, the attempts began tapering off as others seemed to get the hint. It appeared they were going to be left alone for a short while, so Tsuka asked the question she had been dying to know.

"You did fall in love though didn't you?" she whispered, leaning in close.

While Suzume would rather have not spoken about this here tonight, as she looked around it seemed less and less likely that he was going to be here. She was sad about it, but the alcohol dulled those emotions. She could comfort herself by imagining he was on one of the few missions being performed right now, despite the hokage's best efforts to bring nearly all his shinobi home for this day.

"I did, truly and completely," she agreed, taking another drink of whatever her friend had ordered for her. It was stronger than the other drinks, but she could hardly taste it now. "But before you get going, I will have you know it was a shinobi of Konoha."

"Was?" Tsuka repeated, intuitively. She leaned forward, placing a hand over Suzume's. The younger kunoichi looked around, as if expecting to see him, but she didn't know what he looked like. It wasn't fair. She was the vulnerable one here. He knew her face, but she didn't have a chance… Was he here right now? Was he ignoring her?

"Is… he is a shinobi of Konoha," Suzume corrected.

"And you still do care about him?" Tsuka demanded.

"Yes, but…"

"But what? You're in Konoha Suzume-chan! Now's your chance. You should chase him down and tell him how you feel. Half this bar is in love with you right now. There's no way he isn't!" Tsuka said. There was an altercation at a nearby table and they both glanced over. A couple sets of eyes turned to meet theirs, but Suzume hardly noticed. She sighed, turning her head from the shinobi, not caring that the Famous Copy Nin was involved or the equally-famous though less well-admired Maito Gai.

"You don't understand, Tsuka-san," Suzume said. Tsuka opened her mouth to protest. "Who from Konoha would I have been working with from my position undercover in Iwa?" she led.

Tsuka frowned, thinking for a moment before realization came over her. "ANBU? How the hell do you fall for an ANBU?" she asked, her voice raising much louder than necessary.

"He was kind to me," Suzume muttered. "He would sit and talk with me, about home, about training, about life, about all the things I couldn't do or see in Iwa," Suzume tried to explain.

"You've never seen his face and in all that talking he never gave you a name?"

"He was… well… Taka," she murmured.

Tsuka slapped her hand to her forehead. "You're just as unbelievable as I remember. What you should have done is ripped off his mask and then his clothes!" Tsuka hissed. Suzume reddened. "Oh god. You came back from a mission like that and you still haven't… you're still…"

"Tsuka-san, I really would like to talk about anything else right now," she said.

"Why was he…"

"Excuse me?" a voice said. They both looked up because even seated on the tall stools, they were not tall enough to make direct eye contact with the tall, green-clad man before them.

"Look Gai-san, we've really had enough pickup attempts tonight," Tsuka waved him off, sighing and turning to continue her conversation with Suzume, but she saw that Suzume was not looking at her anymore. She was staring at the green-clad man's waist. Tsuka followed her eyes to the headband he had tied there. Of course the weirdo would put his headband in such a strange place, but Suzume didn't recoil. She lifted her hand to touch her own headband which Tsuka noticed was red as well, the very same shade and fabric.

The green-clad man reached forward and he covered her hand with his own. His was much larger and spanned most of the side of her face as he covered hers. "No way," Tsuka whispered.

"This is a good color on you," Gai said gently.

"It was… it was you?" Suzume whispered, tears forming in her eyes even as a smile started on her face. He smiled at her. It was a soft, tender sort of smile that Tsuka could not remember having seen on the expressive jounin's face. He'd been working with Infiltrations more and more often lately. Now she knew why.

Gai leaned forward lifting his hand to cup her cheek as he lowered his head to her opposite ear, still grasping her hand in his other near her headband. "I told you I would find you, Suzume-san. Didn't I say that?" he whispered. She shuddered. He stepped back, releasing her cheek, but still holding her hand. He offered his other hand and she took it, allowing him to help her off the too-tall stool and lead her from the bar.

He did stop along the way for the briefest moment to say something to the copy nin, but Suzume didn't hear it. She couldn't focus on anything. All she could focus on was his hand, wrapped warmly around hers, the feel of his muscled arm in her other hand. As they stepped out of the bar, she realized she hadn't asked his name, but she knew it didn't she? She didn't know many shinobi in the village, due to her closed in training and lack of variation. She did know him though. This was Maito Gai, the strangest and most eccentric shinobi in the village. She never would have guessed. His grip on her hand tightened for a moment and she looked up at him.

He looked down at her with a smile and she felt a bit lightheaded. It was real… all of it. She was home and she was safe. She'd never been safer. He led her to a ramen shop and she smiled to herself. Of course, she'd told him more than once how much she missed Ichiraku's. When he held back the curtain for her, he released her hand and she felt the immediate loss. She sat down and he beside her.

"I have missed you," he said carefully, hesitantly. She was struck by the idea that he might actually be nervous about this as well. She giggled softly, looking up as the man asked what they'd like. She glanced to Gai waiting for him to order, but he didn't seem inclined to say anything. He looked almost hurt.

"I think we need just a moment sir," Suzume told him. He nodded blinking out of a slight stare that she'd had directed at her more than once. He offered her a smile before turning to some other customers. The stools were spaced enough that Gai wasn't touching her from where he sat. She stood in the small space between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, gripping him tightly and resting her head on his chest as he turned towards her in surprise.

"I missed you more than you can even imagine, Gai-san," she whispered, saying his name for the first time. Gai's breath hitched and he wrapped his arms around her, the force of his grasp lifting her up feet up off the ground. She had never embraced him like this. Holding his hand had been the only thing she'd tried. He may have let her embrace him if she'd attempted it, but she'd been too nervous. She didn't want to turn him away. She hadn't wanted to ruin it. They'd had to keep the line of his position as ANBU somewhere. Now though… now they were two shinobi in Konoha. They were still separated by a rank yes, but that was nothing in comparison to the wall between them before.

"Say it again Suzume," he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you Gai," she laughed, pulling back. He held onto her hips though, keeping most of the weight from her feet. She lifted a hand to touch his cheek. He closed his eyes. "How strange that I didn't even try to guess who you were because I thought the chances of me knowing you were almost zero, but here you are the famous Maito Gai." His eyes shot open.

"So you are not disappointed?" he asked, looking self-conscious. Her brow furrowed and she hit him hard on the shoulder, smirking to herself when he winced slightly.

"Don't be ridiculous please," she requested. She paused a moment, remembering the few times she'd seen Gai before she'd left the village. Ridiculousness was practically his trademark. "Well, don't be too ridiculous." His eyes registered confusion for a moment, but then he smiled and leaned forward, kissing her cheek. Her eyes widened and she looked at him for a long moment before leaning forward herself and placing her lips lightly to his. Hitomi-senpai had taught her to kiss, but this wasn't like that. Everything her female sensei in Infiltrations had taught her was about manipulation. This was pure: sweet, chaste, and perfect.

"Arigatou, Gai-san," she whispered, her eyes still closed as she lowered her head to rest on his chest once more. They stayed like that for a few moments. "You kept me sane which kept me alive."

"It's better now," he whispered. "Now that you're here… safe." She stepped back, grinning then getting back up on her stool and facing the older man who was gawking at them openly. She reddened slightly, glancing to Gai who didn't seem troubled in the least. She wasn't usually so forward even during work. Usually her mission perimeters in the past had been as a submissive to a target. Her young age had been a major factor up until now and her last mission had been upfront infiltration mission turned long-term espionage mission with a pink splash due only to situational advantage.

"Miso ramen please," she said in a strong, unaffected voice even as her stomach churned with nerves. What did she care what he thought or anyone else? She found him. She found Taka. Glancing at him, she realized just how much she'd underestimated her ANBU Liaison. Out from under the standard-issue black operations gear, it was apparent that Taka was a much more imposing figure than she'd realized. He was a wall of muscle fueled by a chakra base so strong that it could literally be felt buzzing along his warm skin. She remembered how he'd felt when she'd wrapped her arms around him, her face reddening again.

She looked around at the numerous people coming in and out, taking ramen and moving along, enjoying the end to a hellish war all the tensions. She'd missed most of that, the hell that came along with losing comrades. The shinobi she saw were war-worn, but she hadn't seen one day's battle in three years. All she'd done was play politics in a village where her one and only fear was discovery, something she was very good at avoiding. Where was her sacrifice?

"Suzume, are you alright? You seem upset," Gai said. She felt his hand on her shoulder and blinked a few times, realizing that her ramen was before her. How long had she spaced out?

"I missed an entire war, Gai-san," she breathed, looking down in embarrassment.

"What? You?" he trailed off and she could feel his eyes on her, but she continued to stare at her ramen. Gai stiffened beside Suzume as a man crowded in beside her, bumping her a bit. He stood swiftly, picking up both of their bowls. He balanced one on his arm and held the other in his palm, wrapping his free arm around Suzume and leading her from the stand. He didn't go far. The streets were full of people, lanterns lighting them, but it was a bit dimmer off the path and he quickly located a quiet bench. Suzume sat on it and Gai placed her bowl in her hands. She thanked him softly, lifting her chopsticks and beginning to eat if only to dissuade further inquiries.

The kunoichi had always been good with words, a talent picked up on early by her father who said she could talk her way out of any situation. It had been her uncle who'd suggested Infiltration Division and gotten her in so early despite the age limit being at least 10. Quickly, she'd shown them that she could indeed do exactly as her father said. She'd wreaked more havoc than any genin to go through the program. She supposed it had been worth it for them in the end. She'd performed two long-terms now and a large number of advanced solo infiltrations, pink scrolls, and intelligence missions.

One thing she liked about Taka was that she was so sick of words at times and he understood. She found out quickly that he didn't require them. They could sit in silence, for hours if she wished. He would never have reminded her that every minute they were together, they put themselves and the mission in jeopardy. Then there were other times when she needed to get the words out of her, words she couldn't say anywhere else. He'd hang on her every syllable, but he always knew. He knew when she was too tired. When she didn't want to talk about the world where she felt so often trapped, he would tell her about other things: their home, his training, her former comrades. He'd kept her from suffocating by reminding her that there were other things, beautiful things and she would get back to them someday. He gave her hope in the prison of lies and deceit.

Of course, it hadn't taken long for that hope to turn into something else entirely. She would pray one of her fox summons would return with news that He was coming, that she would be given a small reprieve. She'd sit at her window, hoping to catch a black shape in the sky even though she knew he wouldn't come here. He'd meet her at their pre-designated position and until she received one, she would not see him.

"Suzume, why are you under the impression that you missed something?" Gai asked softly. She glanced at him. His bowl of ramen was empty. She had only taken a few bites of hers. She offered it to him, but he shook his head, pegging her with a stern stare that she hadn't seen yet, but she was sure she could remember the aura coming off of him. He'd given her this look before, when she tried to deter him, to distract him. He wasn't an idiot.

"What did I do, Taka? What did I do that led to this?" she demanded, waving her arm at all the jovial shinobi and civilians mulling about, enjoying the well-earned celebration. "I haven't faced heartbreak and haven't put my life on the line. I haven't even spilled blood. I haven't done anything important at all."

Gai's eyes hardened further. "Seventeen," he said sharply, his voice rough and cold. She frowned at him in surprise and confusion. He was stiff, tense. "Seventeen missions accomplished based on your intel."

"But-"

"Thirty-two," he interrupted in that same dark tone. "Thirty-two shinobi whose missions were altered or canceled, shinobi who were heading into disastrous circumstances and I believe certain death. These missions were adjusted based on your intel."

"I didn't-" she blinked, tears in her eyes.

"Seven," he said finally. She swallowed hard, waiting for his explanation, but he didn't speak right away. He was so tense, so visibly upset that it terrified her. She'd never seen fear from Taka or maybe she just didn't have the ability to see it. She set her bowl aside and quickly covered his hand with hers. He snapped out of it immediately, turning to look at her. He let out a heavy breath, deflating. He lifted his hand to touch her cheek. "Seven times that I thought you might have been lost." She swallowed hard. Lost? Lost how? He'd thought she'd been killed? Or worse, captured?

"No," she said sharply. "No, I wouldn't leave you. You should not have thought things like that. I promised you, didn't I?" she demanded, her grip on his hand tightening harshly.

"I promised," she repeated, sliding closer to him on the bench until her hip was touching his. She leaned against him and he removed his hand from hers, placing it over her shoulders as she closed her eyes. "I was wondering what this would be like, being able to actually…" Suzume let out a heavy breath. "I was taught that it is not good form to admit feelings before one is sure the other person feels at least a modicum of the same, but I have wanted to say this to you for a long time and if you are scared away so easily, you are not my Taka."

"I love you Suzume-san," Gai said before she could speak again. She giggled softly.

"You still have that compulsive need to win don't you?" she said, leaning back against his arm and tilting her head back to look up at him. She knew he wouldn't let her fall back off the bench. He grinned down at her, smile sparkling even in the darkness.

"I was going to say that I-" she began to form a humorous cover-up that Gai was all-too-familiar with, but his lips covered hers before she could get it out and she was effectively silenced. His lips were soft, careful and thorough. She couldn't form a coherent thought as he pulled away, smiling at her.

"Fine," she sighed. "I love you too Gai-san, though it may take some more of those kisses for me to decide just how much." Her eyes sparkled mischievously and he proceeded to help convince her further.

Thanks for reading. If you'd like me to continue let me know. I am pretty sure I could come up with some good ideas and conflicts for Suzume/Gai, but again I planned this as a simple one shot. I hope you liked it. PS… new chapters coming soon on the novel-length stories


	2. Chapter 2

Intestinal Fortitude

Izumo wiped the sweat off his brow. He leaned heavily on the wall behind him, staring at Raidou who looked barely phased. He really hated that. Everything aways came so easy to Raidou. Izumo's eyes shifted to the right and his eyes locked. There was a woman there, a woman with long hair carefully braided in one long braid that rested over her shoulder. Her bright blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she demolished the post before her.

"Is that…?" Izumo asked trailing off. Izumo glanced to Kotetsu to see he was watching the girl as well. She was stunning in action. She was covered in dirt and sweat and her knuckles were smeared with blood. It was like looking at a whole different shinobi.

"No way, that girl was all pink-stamp, hardly a shinobi at all," Kotetsu murmured. "She is…"

"The same girl and she has a name. Suzume," Raidou told them. She stilled suddenly, glancing their way. She eyed Raidou for a long moment before stepping back to her "opponent" with two jabs, a right hook and then a left kick that set the post shaking without the need for any chakra. Her body was strong, lined with muscle in contrast to the soft and feminine form she had maintained before.

"What? You know her?"

"No, but I know of her. The infiltration she pulled off throughout a good majority of the war saved a lot of lives," he said. "Also, I know that Gai is head over heels in love with her so not only is it hands off, but eyes off as well boys." With that Raidou stepped firmly in their line of sight and they blinked at him.

"You still don't believe all that, about this girl marrying Gai?"

"If you knew anything about Gai, you'd realize that he's capable of a great many things. Making a woman like Suzume fall in love with him is one of his lesser challenges," Raidou said. He glanced back to see she was gone. He looked around with a frown.

"She's fast like him," Izumo muttered.

"Ah, apparently she is," Raidou nodded.

Suzume threw off her training weights, breathing heavily and scowling heavily. A challenge? Her falling in love with him? Didn't anyone in this village know him at all? Was that all they saw when they looked at him: a man seeking out the next challenge? She got so angry sometimes. How could no one in this entire village know who he was, who she knew him to be? Her hands shook heavily, so much that she had trouble undoing her braid, but she got it done, looking at herself in the mirror near the dresser.

Everywhere she went in the village, she felt as if whispers were following her. Obviously not everyone in the village knew her, but it seemed there were few who didn't know Maito Gai. She had expected that from the time she found out who he truly was, but for her connection to him to cause such a commotion was surprising for her. It didn't help that Jounin like Raidou kept passing her off as some sort of legend. All this talk of "Gai having to live up to her", and "Gai being so lucky", and what did "that weirdo do to get a girl like that", it drove her mad. She wasn't sure how to handle it. She'd pushed him away a bit, but she hadn't meant to. No matter how hard she worked, she couldn't match him: in speed, in stealth, in strength. It was as if she would never make it.

Gai was… he was too strong. She'd never be strong enough for him. He was too fast. She'd never be able to keep up. He was too smart. She'd never be able to think quickly enough to get a step ahead. He was certainly the most sincere person she'd ever met and that frightened her. It was terrifying because all she'd ever done in her life was learn how to lie, how to hide, how to manipulate, how to paint faces on herself, style her hair, and use her feminine wiles to her advantage.

The basic pattern to all of her self-loathing internal thoughts was that she was the fake, shell of a person, while he was full of youth and light and hope, but apparently she was the only one who could see it. Every time they said those things or even looked at her with those pitying eyes showing her without words that they thought those things, she felt even more inadequate. Her ANBU guard was everything she wanted to be and she was everything she hated. She could only hope that one day she would have the strength to tell them all what she thought of them and their nonsensical opinions.

She walked across the room, kneeling beside the table and picking up a large shirt. She wrapped her arms around it, lowering her face to it and letting out a soft sigh, her eyes drifting closed. He could usually calm her, but not when it came to this. Her anxiety still ran through her and it didn't abate because she willed it to do so. Suzume was used to being in control of herself, but since returning from her op, she was less and less sure who she was and more sure that she'd never find herself if she didn't… distance herself, but it was impossible.

There was a knock on the door and she glanced over her shoulder, quickly dropping the shirt and taking a small step back from it. Apparently she'd left it slightly ajar. It wasn't like her, but she recognized the knock. "I appreciate the courtesy but you need not ask my permission to enter," she said. She turned from the door, lifting the training weights she'd thrown down and walking them across the room to place them in their proper position as the door closed behind her, accompanied by a few soft steps.

"Please excuse me for the intrusion. I was just leaving," she said, setting the weights down and turning. She kept her eyes down and slightly to the side. She still couldn't find it in her to trust anyone with the Sharingan. She'd learned that lesson the hard way as had many before her.

"You don't have to leave Suzume-san," Kakashi said softly.

"I have no reason to remain," she whispered.

"I know how it feels," he said, stepping between her and the door. She kept her eyes trained on his vest.

"I may look like a pushover Hatake, but I am not as meek as my appearance may lead you to believe," she said.

"I never underestimate shinobi like you Suzume-san," he spoke in the same tone. "You need to hear this." Finally, Suzume looked up to meet Kakashi's coal-black eye. The man stared down at her not impassively as usual, but with feeling.

"Gai is underestimated by so many because he chooses to remain so," Kakashi said. "It is a choice he has made and no matter how many people think he is a fool or inept in some way, it won't change the fact that he is one of this village's top assets."

"Why are you telling me this? Do you think I don't know that?" she asked, defensively.

"What I think you don't know is how much of a hold you have on him," he said, lifting her hand to grab her shoulder, but she slapped his hand aside He would not touch her without her permission. No one would do so again. Kakashi had to focus hard to control his instinct to retaliate.

"Only Gai can touch me so familiarly," she whispered.

"He may seem invincible to you, but you are the key to everything. If you leave him, he will not survive it," he said.

"What!?" she exclaimed. "Leave him? Why would I even consider-"

"You're young. You don't know what you want and he needs someone who-"

"Shut up!" she snapped. Kakashi went quiet, only the sound of her heavy breaths filling the silence between them. "Don't you know that I don't deserve him? Don't you know that I am the luckiest person in the entire-" she stopped, scoffing. "For all that you think you know me, you don't know the first thing about me."

"What is that?"

"I feel more for Gai than I have ever felt for anyone and I will spend every day of my life working to be worthy of him. The very idea that I would betray him is laughable at best. I would die first," she told him freely. She then turned away from him, heading for the door. She hadn't told a single lie or withheld any truths since returning to the village and she wasn't about to start now.

"And yet you're afraid he will eclipse you," Kakashi said. She stiffened, going silent and letting her eyes slide closed. Her hand which had been reaching out for the door handle fell slowly back to her side. "I'm not often wrong. I will warn him of this."

"No!" she shouted immediately. She whirled around, her hair flying over her shoulder as she stopped sharply to face the copy ninja.

"You hate lies and yet you would lie to him, someone you say is the person most important to you, someone you care about," he said. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How many times do I need to remind you? You don't know anything about me Hatake, and I don't appreciate your particular attention. If you could mind your business, I would be much obliged," she told him bowing slightly then stepping out. She stopped though, turning back. "If you attempt to sabotage my relationship with Taka, I will destroy you."

"His name is Gai," Kakashi said.

"A name is what we make it, isn't it? Languages are formed around an agreement that a certain combination of sounds means one thing. It is the same with a name just a combination of sounds, but I think you can I can both agree that the combination of sounds in a name never changes the person behind those syllables," she replied softly. "I love him, whether he is as hidden as a shadow or as bright as the sun."

She closed the door behind herself, leaving Kakashi standing alone in the middle of the apartment. He sighed, rubbing his eye and looking around carefully. "Have you satisfied your curiosity?" a voice said behind him. It took years of practiced calm and passivity to keep from jumping out of his skin. Instead he turned slowly, facing the green-clad jounin who was supposed to still be on mission with the infamous Anko.

"I like her," Kakashi said.

"Yes and I am in love with her," Gai smiled, shaking his head as his long-time friend. "Whether you like her or not."

"Hn," Kakashi scoffed. "I thought you weren't coming back until the end of the week." Gai crossed the room, picking up the weights Suzume had set down. He was surprised at what she was currently working with, but he didn't let Gai see that.

"She's gotten a lot stronger since returning. I cannot wait to see the type of shinobi she becomes," Gai said excitedly. He walked to Kakashi's side and smirked at the weights he had. So she had moved up in his absence? He didn't bother to hide how proud he was. She was growing at a rate that rivaled his own. She worked harder than any chuunin in the village, spent more hours training than even Gai.

"How are you so sure she's the one," Kakashi asked, watching his friend closely, but Gai only looked up and smiled secretively. "I know it's not her looks so what is it?"

"It's her will of fire," Gai said simply. Kakashi stared at him for a long moment then sighed. To Gai this made sense and it was all he ever needed to say.

Suzume lay on her side, cradling her arm close to her body, fighting back a cry of pain. She drew deep, calming breaths trying to assess the damage. She was bleeding badly, but it wasn't arterial. She swallowed hard, trying to focus, but her vision blurred and it was difficult.

"_In and out my little kunoichi. It's as simple as breathing in and out," her father whispered softly._

_"It hurts papa," she whimpered, clutching her twisted ankle painfully._

_"Pain is only in your mind my little one. Your heart is capable of so much more," he murmured soothingly._

Suzume snapped back to focus, forcing herself to sit up. She groaned, looking up at the high cliff. Her arm was broken badly. It had been crushed beneath her in the fall. Her leg was broken as well and it felt as if she had some broken ribs. She lifted her uninjured hand, reaching around to the opposite side and touching her cheek. Blood, a lot of blood. She had no healing ability of course, yet another inadequacy that haunted her. Her father had taught her to never give up though and she didn't. She looked around carefully, and pulling herself towards a large fallen branch. She shouted in pain as her arm twisted strangely beneath her, closing her lips and swallowing it stubbornly. There was no one out here that would hear her anyway.

"In your mind Suzume," she whispered and she took hold of the branch. She drew a kunai slamming it down in the wood and wriggling it in further, before splitting it. She removed her shirt, ripping it at the seam rather than moving her arm. She set both pieces of the wood on either side of her broken leg and used her teeth and uninjured hand to tie them tightly in place with the cloth of her shirt.

Suzume scooted backwards towards the cliff wall once more and took a few human moments to catch her breath, looking at her arm. She wasn't sure what to do with it. She couldn't exactly make an effective splint for it and she knew the break to her leg was more dangerous than her arm. She needed to go, because she'd already lost a lot of blood.

Shaking her head, she shifted her weight to the uninjured side, wheezing as she felt a tightness start pressing on her chest. It was unpleasant and created a feeling of foreboding for the Infiltrations Kunoichi. It wasn't as if she had been frequently injured in her time as a shinobi. She'd been delicately treated, training for proficiency in an area that required few traces of being a shinobi and the fewer the scars the better.

She noticed a flash of chakra above and let out a groan. She knew who it was. "I don't need help," she said, bitterly. He stopped concealing himself immediately, knowing when he'd been caught. He dropped down in front of her and she flinched not expecting him to appear like that. He looked very worried, large eyebrows knit together with concern, dark eyes sparkling with pride. He was proud of her, but it wasn't enough.

"Everyone needs help every once in a while," Gai responded, reaching forward and touching her cheek tenderly.

"Please, I have to do this," she pleaded, unable to stop herself from turning into his touch.

"You have nothing to prove to me, Suzume-san. I am not sure I understand why you continue to try," he said, but there was a lie in his words. She smiled then grimaced from the pain.

"You of all people know exactly why I try Gai," she breathed, shoving him away with her usable arm, then grabbing the rock with a chakra-grip behind her and turning with it, hefting herself off the ground with a shout of pain. She didn't stop though, pulling herself up the cliff face with one arm and one leg, held only by the strength of her hand, her foot, and her chakra. It wasn't quite the same now, knowing that Gai wouldn't let her fall, that he wouldn't let her die, but she wasn't angry. He was letting her fight for herself. He was letting her learn what it was to be strong on her own, an act that took much more strength on his part than she could ever imagine.

Raidou rushed forward as she saw the bleeding, hobbling woman stumble towards the gate. He caught her just as she fell forward. He looked back at the trail of blood leading off down the main path. "Suzume-san, what happened?"

"Just a little training accident," she told him, though she was grinning crazily at him. She wheezed a few times, her smile fading but as soon as she was able, she was smiling again.

"I'll take you to the hospital," he said.

"I would appreciate your kindness jounin-san," she said, lightly.

"Would you like me to tell Gai?" he asked.

"He'll be along shortly," she told him. He would be removing all traces of her blood. They couldn't have such a trail leading to the front gates of Konoha could they? She gritted her teeth as Raidou lifted her up, but didn't let out a sound of complaint. She liked being strong and today… today she felt it, despite her failure. She'd made it up the cliff in the end, had conquered the mountain.

"I knew Infiltrations shinobi were crazed, running off into foreign villages and living their lives constantly looking over their shoulders for the enemy, but I'm not sure I ever expected to meet someone like you," Raidou told her.

"You still haven't met me yet," she told him, sleepily.

"Namiashi Raidou," he said.

"Yukama Suzu-" she replied, losing consciousness mid-name. He smiled, thinking that Gai had certainly met his match. Seeing how insane she was, it was clear they were both just crazy enough that they would work.

He made it to the hospital only a few moments after she passed out, checking her in quickly. They rushed her in, clearly worried about the strange wheezing and what one doctor called "unilateral chest movement". Raidou wasn't a doctor, but he was pretty sure that sounded bad. He owed Gai a great deal and as such felt it was his duty to remain behind until his comrade arrived. It was only about ten minutes before he did.

"You brought her in?" Gai asked, walking to Raidou calmly. Raidou stood and Gai grasped his shoulder warmly. Raidou nodded and Gai grinned broadly. "Is not my Suzume magnificent?" he asked, his loud voice startling not only Raidou, but the hospital workers at the desk nearby.

"She's pretty badly beaten, Gai. Did you do that? I mean I know you're really hard core about your training but-"

Gai laughed loudly. "Suzume may be beaten up, but she shall never be beaten! Though I wish my love would allow me to take part in her training, I was not her worthy and deadly opponent."

"Who was?" Raidou asked.

"Hell's Cliff, without one hand," he said.

"She tried to climb it without a hand?" Raidou asked in a deathly-quiet tone. The nurses quieted as well, looking their direction in shock and horror.

"Without chakra as well!" Gai laughed. "She made quite a valiant attempt, but alas, her foot slipped only a moment and gravity became her true enemy, dragging my dear Suzume down. She did not give up however, taking the cliff on with all her injuries, an unsteady chakra her only ally as she scaled the cliff's face, conquering it with youthful determination and unwavering courage!"

There was a silence so heavy that Raidou could hardly stand it. He was not the only shocked person in the room. The nurses were staring at him in horror and awe as well. Then Raidou asked the question that the nurses had been too horrified to even think to ask. "Why didn't you catch her?"

"Because she would have hated me," Gai replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Carry her?" a nurse whispered.

"She refused," Gai said promptly.

"Heal her?" Raidou asked, getting frustrated.

"If you knew Suzume, you would know that these are not the questions you should be asking," Gai smiled, walking past them calmly. They stared after him. Raidou wondered how he even knew where he was going. Suzume could still be in surgery, but as he disappeared into one of the rooms, he knew Gai could probably sense her chakra signature.

Some badassery for you… meh. It's a sequel to a one-shot. I hope no one expected it to be my best work. :-/. I did try to show some more complexity to the character, but I don't know how interesting this was. At least I had some protective Kakashi in there. 3 him.


End file.
